


Irresistible - Bride of the water god

by Krey9J, Nalyra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, By definition at least :), Explicit Sexual Content, Hannigram connection, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Rituals, Shapeshifting, Weddings, mentions of sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/pseuds/Krey9J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyra/pseuds/Nalyra
Summary: To appease the Sea God sacrifices must be made. Hannibal decides to step in for this year’s sacrifice for personal reasons, but neither God nor sacrifice are what he expected them to be.>> A mythological approach on love in a fantasy setting, with dashes of Omegaverse and a twist of Hannigram.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this story turned out, the beautiful art of Krey9J (in chapter 4) truly inspiring and taking me far out of my usual depth and storytelling :), creating something quite different and iridescent. Such a pleasure!  
A huge thank you to the mods and to Hannibalsimago who beta'd it for me so swiftly and perfectly!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy! <3

They are always so pretty.

Ethereal young girls, chosen for some reason or another, beautiful in more ways than one always. Their souls are in despair, terrorized hope against all reason fluttering around in their minds.

I can almost hear them in my mind, the whispers as they clothe them in red, carefully make up the girl’s hair and nails. “He will marry you. You’ll see. He will be calmed by your beauty. He is a God after all. He likes beautiful things. He demands them. It is a powerful gift you give us. You will be honored, always.”

Honored until the next one is sent out.

I wished I could actually do as they want, but the sea is as it is and not to be tamed.

Black hair, floating in between the sheer red of their shawls and skirts, almost glowing against the turbulent surface as some thunderstorm or other capsizes their boats. Black pieces of wet wood floating around her, the broken mast she is tied to dragging her down, unerringly.

Fighting, they are always fighting for air, their faces contorted in the horror of their impending doom. Limbs kicking, pulling at their restraints, trembling and sanity gone, the primal animal fighting for its life.

It is a short fight and I did not cherish it, though it had become part of my existence.

I watched them drown, the air leaving their lungs traveling up swiftly, and I imagined the glittering bubbles carry a piece of the soul each, trying to reach the heavens, trying to maintain a sense of self. It was fascinating.

They always came alone, always sent to their deaths alone.

I frown suddenly, remembering and reprimanding myself silently for having forgotten.

No, not always alone.

Once, there was another, keeping close to the terrified girl, his hands still trying to free her from her restraints, even as the depth swallowed them.

He had been ethereal as well, his soul a beacon in the fathomless depths, burning so very brightly. Raging against fate. Fruitlessly, of course.

I hadn’t been able to look away, watching them tumble down.

I had drifted closer, watching their movements slow, grow sluggish. The girl’s head had sunken onto her chest and it had prompted him to roar indistinctly, pulling one last time, large bubbles leaving him and making room for the indomitable water.

I felt sorrow for their fate, the gray shapes of the predatory species already circling them, waiting.

Only keeping away for now because I was there.

I had been very close when he suddenly saw me, his pupils dilating and then his gaze had turned accusatory, a blue flame, burning into me. Blue eyes, with a touch of seaweed and sun.

Thinking it was my fault that they were drowning.

I had touched his cheek as his gaze broke, soft stubble tickling lightly under my fingertips.

And I had felt anger.

Unspeakable anger. And on a whim I had caught the last bubble of air leaving his body in my own mouth, hindering its ascendance. It had been such a spur of a moment decision, wanting to keep something of a being that had managed to touch me, to make me feel something.

Because it is cold beneath the sunshine warmed surface and coldness is what defines me. A coldness both harsh and soothing. Equilibrium. I am the raging storms and glassy smoothness, gentle embrace and crushing pressure. But there had been something in his gaze, his deed that had touched me and, without scrutinizing too deeply why, I had recreated myself in his image just as the ocean and its predators removed his very likeness, all traces of them gone within minutes.

I watch with his eyes now and I have reopened those very eyes to mesmerizing awareness. An abyss of feeling, of longing and self-sacrifice. Of love, unfulfilled.

I do not watch them drown anymore. I cannot.

I feel anger instead, keeping from where they send them out to the sea, staying in the shallow water for weeks until it is over.

Already I sense the whispers, feel the despair, like the taste of bile in the air.

I sigh and reach back to scratch at my fins, my antennae shivering slightly.

I know the time is soon.  
The sun turns the shallow water a relaxing turquoise, streaked with yellow.

Such a shame to paint it black with death so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

There is something red shimmering at the edge of the sandy beach. Maybe 5 meters above me, 20 meters away.

Is it time already?

I sigh, lazily turning around my own axis, moodily looking for the boat that normally accompanies the ‘sending off’.

But there is no dark shadow above me, no chanting choirs of white clothed villagers.

Just red, fluttering in the breeze that ruffles the surface of the water in tiny waves, making the image blurry and indistinct.

I unfocus on the surface above me, drifting weightlessly, watching the red beyond waver and reshape, like the beating of wings.

For hours, nothing happens.  
Irritation trickles along my nerves, shattering the soothing calm.

Why isn’t the girl moving?

I float up, driven by irritated interest, listening to the heart beat. Sedate, calm ... until it suddenly isn’t anymore, thundering in its meaty prison. Breath comes short and I realize it’s a man, not a girl, a man, dressed in the sacrificial garb, daring me to reject him with glowering eyes that pierce the thin layer of water still separating us.

I grimace, realizing I’ve been seen, and grumpily rise, undulating with a full splash for effect, my fins spread, iridescent scales shimmering all over my skin, my shape morphing into human resemblance, only my tail swishing lightly to keep my balance.

I know it is an impressive sight, the waves rising to meet me, my ceremonial white clothing swirling around me like fog and sea foam, the scales picking up the turquoise of the sea.

Whenever I’ve shown myself before people had been afraid of me, cowering before me, cries of mercy begging me not to devour them with my shark-like sharp teeth, which I always like to keep, even in this more humanoid form.

I was prepared that this might have changed a bit since I took his face, for his countenance was much more becoming, much more gentle. Much more beautiful.

I was not prepared for this being’s reaction, the gasp of sheer terror, nor the pitiful and heartbreaking wail that breaks out of him, ending in a sob while he falls to his knees, his face contorted with profound sorrow.

Such delicate and deep-feeling creatures. The hot sun heats their every move, their every emotion. His emotions brand up to me, burning, scorching in their intensity.

Burning me.

A love, so intense it transcended everything. A loss, so devastating only black remained.

It’s too much.

I long for the deep, cool equilibrium, the floating carelessness and so I turn away slowly, his sorrow tugging at me, but I need to get away, get back to the cool depths that shelter me.

“Wait.”

It is a plea and a wail, his voice a shiver in the air, an unquantifiable strength in it that I cannot refuse. I turn back, halfway, my back fins twitching, little droplets showering rainbow colors into the sky.

I lock eyes with him, watch him swallow as my inner lids blink, the outer humanoid form sheltering the more mystical one, watch him gather his courage.

He is curiously beautiful, this man, his features almost too strong, his lips almost too sensuous. The sacrificial red brings out the sparks of red in his eyes, a stark contrast to the blue-eyed ones normally chosen by the villagers. I wait, softly swirling my tail in the water to keep upright.

He licks his lips and the tip of his tongue is pink, his lips a glossy red. A whiff of his scent drifts by and it is a curious one, sheer and delicious. He finally speaks and I drift a bit closer, indicating my willingness to listen, by pure intrigue alone, though I really want to leave now.

“I...” A pause again and he licks his lips once more, his face taking on a tortured expression. “I knew a man once with this... this face.” He grimaces in acute pain, holding himself, his voice a tortured whisper. “What happened to him, please, I beg you to tell me.”

I blink, feeling profound sorrow suddenly, his emotions painful. When I speak the syllables are carried on the air, shattered by the waves, giving them a tinkling cadence. “He drowned.” He sobs, his eyes still riveted to me and I feel the abstract need to continue, to explain. “Long ago. Almost twenty winters in your land, I believe. Trying to help one of those unfortunate girls.”

A tear runs down his face, glimmering in the air. He raises his arms, the hands reaching, his soul calling to me. His words feel raw, like razors on my skin. “So it is true? You do not marry them? They just... “ Words fail him, the terrible truth a crushing weight, easily drowning them, just as the water might have done.

I shake my head, slowly, the black curls shifting in and out of my vision. “No. I don’t. Their sacrifices are in vain, I am the sea, I am both, wild and calm, deep and shallow, I don’t take sacrifices to change my nature.”

He is silent, apparently dumbstruck, his mouth a bit open. I drift a bit closer still, my tail touching the sandy ground, shellfish scuttling away. His scent is a truly a delicious one, unlike any I have smelt before. Something stirs in me, something long unfelt. His words pull me out of my contemplations, a resigned fury coloring it. “Marry me then, today. So the girl tomorrow will be spared, at least. I told them I would replace her. Let me come with you.”

I lightly tilt my head, curious, aware of him being aware what this actually means.

For him.

He gets up, slowly, a man in his early forties, vigorous still and ... I inhale, that delicious smell truly intriguing. Fertile. Somehow. He steps forward, the red cloth changing color to the one of dried blood where it gets wet, step by step and I dismiss the thought, soon to be inconsequential anyways.

I surprise myself with my response, the soft answer that apparently bypasses my brain. “Very well.”

I extend a hand and he takes it, swallowing when his skin touches mine. I pull him in, taking him in my arms, his heartbeat thundering under his fragile shell, the eyes truly magnificent this close. They are riveted to my face, taking every inch of it in and how must this be for him, to see his... friend? on me? His face falls, tears entering his eyes anew and he clutches a little bag he carries around his throat, his voice raw. “Why did you take his face?”

I smile, softly, shrugging just lightly. “He was beautiful. Defiant. Courageous. I held his gaze, letting him see. He never shied away, never gave up.” I pause, one hand reaching to draw a finger along his cheek, wiping off a tear. “He was transcendent.”

He is weeping freely now, his knuckles white where he clutches the little bag. His pain feels so real to me, cutting into me, wanting me to comfort him, calm him. I draw him even closer, our bodies aligning and his smell is so rich now, something in me reacts and I frown, but before I can act on it he pulls the little bag off, throwing it far away off to the side.

It splashes into the water with a little ‘plomp’, the sound drawing my attention. It takes a moment but then an oily green spreads, and I recoil instinctively, the scales on my neck standing up. Poison.

And a very special one at that. He must have wandered far to find it, since I have had the necessary plants destroyed in these climes, long ago. His hand on my jaw draws my attention back to him and I am unsure whether I am furious or amused, his almost attempt on my very life a rather unique experience, in all this time.

He swallows, shaking a bit in my arms. “I meant to revenge him. But I...”, he looks down to my lips, smiling a brittle smile, “I cannot.” His arms glide around my neck, holding on tightly, his face nestling into my neck, breathing onto my gills, triggering gentle shivers along my skin, quite pleasurably, really. He presses a kiss to my throat, his words almost smothered, utterly calm. “Take me with you.”

I hesitate for a split second and look over at the green, oily spill, my emotions in turmoil and then I kick my tail, the mighty push bringing us back out to the sea, and then I clutch him to me, diving headfirst down, down, down.

Down towards the depths that he wants to be his grave.


	3. Chapter 3

Down, deep down, with the frail thing in my arms, still clutching.

Down to where the red gets swallowed by blue, to where only gray and blues remain, if at all. He twitches, little bubbles ripping from his mouth, his expression peaceful and ... hopeful, though I know it must be agony by now, the pressure and lack of oxygen a torture.

He gazes at me, still taking my face in and I suddenly realize “friend” must not have been what that other being was, the pain and loss and relief far too great for this.

My arms shift to press him to me, and he smiles, even while I can see his gaze beginning to break, the dark nothing beckoning.

And suddenly, I cannot.

I press forward, capturing his lips, capturing his last breath, enriching it, giving it back, sealing him from death. He is still for a long moment and then he draws me close, his arms pulling as much as he can, shifting so he can actually kiss back and I am concerned he won’t get enough oxygen but he doesn’t seem to care, and then I don’t either, the elusive essence carried in his taste truly addictive.

I press him close to me, draw my fanged teeth along his tongue, the taste of salt water diluting his taste as I shift and I moan into him, the droplets of blood drawn by my teeth mixing intoxicatingly with the hormonal shift I can taste. And it’s not enough to keep him alive suddenly, not enough to kiss and so I kick back up, up and over to one of the little uninhabited islands off the coast, refusing to break the kiss even as we break the surface.

I throw myself onto the little rocky beach, taking the fall, and now I can hear him moan, and it is beyond invigorating, a necessary thing, and one I need more of. I shift so I am on top of him, careful not to crush, my tongue going deep and he undulates under me, spreading his legs to allow me between them and the smell that is so sweet about him intensifies tenfold and arousal rushes through me, so hot and foreign and wild I rear back, blinking rapidly. My gills are fluttering, trying to provide enough oxygen and then I remember to draw breath through the nose, my brain slow, weirded out.

Never have I been aroused by a mortal before. Never.  
What is he?

I push back a bit more, looking at him, lying there in the shallow water on the sand and stones, breathing heavily, his lips red and swollen, eyes almost black, his red clothed body sending a literal siren’s call out to me. And suddenly it dawns to me, the sexes of mortals not having been of importance before, but now, now it becomes clear. My voice floats in the air, echoing back from the stones. “You are what they call an Omega.”

He swallows, his hands twitching while gripping at the sand below him. “A male one, yes. I was bound to the one whose face you took.” He smiles a brittle smile, reaching up to touch my lips with his fingers. “His name was Will.”

He lets his hand drop down once more, his voice very low. “Apparently you took more than his face because I feel...”, he hesitates, a weird expression on his face, “connected to you. And aroused by you.” He blinks, a grimace changing his face for a moment. “Why didn’t you let me drown?”

He lets the rest unsaid, his sorrow intensifying for a moment. 'I could be with him by now.'

The pain blooms and sharpens and you need to take the sting out, need to fill him with love. His love. Which is... My love. The words come on instinct, wanting to comfort him, to shelter.

To keep. I dare not think on them. “Marry me in his stead.”

Time stills. He does not even breathe for long moments and I cannot either, not quite believing my own ears or the words that have left my mouth. And yet it feels right, this thing I’ve set in motion, and I am suddenly sure he will accept, will be with me.

Because the alternative would be unacceptable.

His fingers are shaking against my lips now, his eyes wide. And then he reaches up, gripping the back of my head slowly, his fingers gripping the black curls. And he pulls me down, pressing a closed-lips, almost chaste kiss to my mouth, his body shaking beneath me. He breaks the kiss with a word, and all through my existence I have not felt more relieved, more desperately joyful. “Yes.”

Yes.

I press my forehead to his, my antennae twitching, his hands gliding now, feeling around, fingertips on my fins. His breath is on my gills once more and now I understand why this is so pleasurable, the hormonal influx of him breathed directly into me. I murmur against his lips, the waves almost swallowing my words, the sun drowning us in warmth. “We will need to have a proper wedding...” I hesitate, separating us a bit so I can see his face, searching the depths of my soul, of him for his name, the word rushing up to meet my lips. “Hannibal.”

He sobs and then he is kissing me again, his tears echoing the sea and I kiss them away, needing my wits now, the actual wedding a necessity if I want to share my body with him.

My life. My realm.

I push back, smiling, slowly getting up on legs I don’t often use, my tail stabilizing my stand and he giggles a bit at my efforts and it makes me look on him a bit flabbergasted and amused, extending my hand to pull him up. He is taller than I am in this form, tail notwithstanding, only my antennae twitching above him. I grin at him, softly, waiting until he has composed himself a bit, his expression a mix of profound emotional exhaustion and unbelieving joy, the same force of emotion I can feel from him and I try to convey my own, try to open myself to him.

I point to the back of the little isle, where shallow water and sandy banks glitter until they meet the actual main beach, my voice low. “I will leave you now, Hannibal. Go to your people, get a good night’s rest. Dress in a clean wedding dress and close your affairs, eat your favorite food.” I hesitate, reaching up to press my webbed fingers to his lips, careful not to have the razor-sharp and claw-like nails cut his skin. “I will do the same, in a way. I will prepare the wine.” He inhales a shaky breath, watching me with wide, glittering eyes.

I continue, carefully laying it out for him, trying to make him understand. “The wine will be for enjoyment as it is an aphrodisiac, and for ceremony - but it is also a necessity, an irrefutable, irrevocable sip you must take.” I hesitate, my tone imploring now. “It will contain some of my blood. It will change you. It will change your lungs, so they will be able to accept water for the necessary oxygen. It will change your throat”, I push a hand up to cover the juncture of his neck and shoulders, “so gills to help with that breathing might grow. And...”, my hand drops down, pressing just over his crotch, feeling him jump, almost immediately filling in a rather satisfactory way, “And it will adapt your fertility to receive me. And often.”

He exhales a shuddering breath, mouth open, his throat working. He blinks rapidly, his voice clicking when he speaks. “I didn’t think we could...” He trails off and I tilt my head, my hand pressing lower, wondering at the duality of his sex. I smile, a bit lost myself. “I have heard of it being done. All of what I told you just now I have never done.” I pause, shrugging slightly. “It never seemed important. I never wanted to. But it seems to be the truth, if what I, myself, feel, now, with you, is any indication.”

I slowly reach for his hand, pressing it to my own body, to the part where his crotch would be, and it changes under his touch, making me almost delirious with want, his moans reaching me as if from far away. I breathe through the onslaught of need, his hand carefully mapping me out through the cloth. He is looking down and I suddenly realize he is blushing, and I let his wrist go, kissing him with a hunger I didn’t know before.

And then I let him go, panting, wanting, drifting backwards into the water, willing myself to change back into my true form as I speak, my neck and limbs elongating, the fins growing bigger. My voice thunders, tinkling with the rolling waves. “Come back to me, Hannibal, if you will, tomorrow at this time, dressed in red and I will marry you in his form, make you mine.”

I close my eyes on the last word and throw myself back, splashing into the depths, my heart thundering in my ears, refusing to return to anything even close to equilibrium.

Darkness embraces me and it does not hold peace anymore, only anxious anticipation.

I drift for long hours, trying to imagine what he is doing right now.

And then I propel myself up, full speed, switching into him as I go, the little carved altar on a small island just off the coast still there, the red glass bowls right next to the spicy wine dusty but untouched, as old as I can remember, forever part of my life and knowledge. The altar’s sides are hewn with prayers, etched carefully all over, prayers in an ancient tongue, long forgotten. I take the glasses and wine with me and walk into the little village there, asking for clothes, my white wrap not exactly new and not fitting somehow. I want to be beautiful to him. The thought makes me smile and I smirk at the awestruck shop owner and choose a dress in black and violet, picking up the tone of my skin and his hair and eye color, the cloth sheer, hiding and revealing in equal measure.

I decide to walk, my tail swishing left and right, smiling at the people I meet, albeit nervously, trying not to worry too much. I don’t really doubt he will come, and yet...

I take a break on a little bench on the beach, watch the sun travel almost to the designated time and I open the bottle, reverently pouring some of the wine in my hand before I give it back to the ocean, begging its forgiveness for the strength that will soon be drawn from it. I slice my palm with my nails, let the purple liquid drip into the sea as well, a change of air informing me of acceptance and I smile, rising my hand to let my blood flow into the bottle instead, until it is filled up again.

I lick at the wound and watch it close, picking the glasses and wine back up after.

And then I start walking along the beach until I have to turn into the shallow waters, my gaze lowered, anxious beyond words and I only realize I can breathe again when I catch his smell, becoming stronger, and my head shoots up, gazing into the distance, bright red fluttering and I laugh out loud, careless and happy, and free.


	4. Chapter 4

He is there, beautiful in red, the wedding girdles we both wear matching and I suddenly grin, wondering at the coincidence. I lengthen my stride, receiving him in my arms with a deep kiss, his skin feverish, his heart beating rapidly, his tone rushed. “I thought you wouldn’t come. I thought it was a dream.”

I shake my head, my smile brittle, echoing the sentiment in hushed whispers. I pull my arms back slowly, still clutching the glasses and wine, and I step back slowly, holding them out to him. He closes his eyes for a moment and then takes the glasses with shaking fingers, his gaze switching back and forth between them and my face. I narrow my eyes a bit, my tone very calm, trying to suppress premature disappointment. “Doubts?”

He shakes his head, blonde hair fluttering in the air, a shrug accompanying his answer. “No. Just very nervous.” He swallows, releasing a shuddering sigh. “Will it hurt?”

I halt, a bit floored, my tone carrying my insecurity. “I do not know. It’s never been done, I believe. Or, if it has, I cannot remember. The sea cannot be tamed, therefore there never was a real wedding and so...” I trail off, shrugging lightly. He chuckles a bit to himself, shaking his head, his tone wistful. “It cannot be worse than dying, can it?”

I raise my eyebrows for an instant before I exhale the word. “No.” I turn and set the glasses down, and I pour some of the spiced wine into both, the liquid like velvety blood, swirling with purple depths. I pick up the glasses and give one to him, gesture for him to link his arm with my own.

I wait until he is ready and then look into his eyes, reciting the prayers etched into the altar, conjuring my own power, my voice picking up the sounds around us, amplifying and shattering them until I control them, the waves crushing every syllable in a roar that puts the thunderstorms to shame.

I can tell he is a bit scared, the muscles in his forearms touching mine stone hard, the lines of his face drawn but he holds on, our gowns fluttering wildly in the picking up wind, energy crackling around us. I slowly raise my arm, tilting the glass towards me and he does the same, his hand shaking a bit. The sea churns around us and then I tilt the glass, a sip of the spiced wine rolling over my tongue, traveling through my body, intensifying my arousal. He closes his eyes as he swallows down the whole glass, still in the middle of natural mayhem for a long second before he screams, his body contorting, purple veins twisting under his skin.

Magnificent.

I drown my own glass and then let it drop, carelessly, holding onto him, feeling with him, but I can also see my cells transform him already, his throat opening suddenly, his mouth gaping open, eyes unseeing on the sky. I can hear his heart thundering and so I am not afraid, watching in rapt fascination as he forcibly adapts, the sea foaming and roaring around us, swallowing his screams.

And then, suddenly, silence falls and he inhales in deep, gulping breaths, gills fluttering, the moment his eyes blink with their new inner eyelids one I will never forget in all eternity.

I smile at him, broadly, uncaring of my fangs now, and then I inhale, deeply, moaning when I perceive his smell. It is even more intense now, almost glowing in my mind, making my mouth water, my body adapt to fulfill his need, my destiny. I fall to my knees in front of him and reach for his hips, my nails making short work of the dress, ripping him free.

And then my mouth is upon him, so close to where I, myself, want to be, and I swallow him down, take his excitement into me, my chin wet with his delicious slick. I turn him towards the sea and push, the entry into blessed turquoise a moment of disbelief and surprise, followed by weightless bliss, his slick diluted and engulfing us, driving me to near frenzy.

I swallow and swallow and he gives himself up, a sacrifice for his god, pouring down my throat.

I pull off and mouth deeper down, my tongue and mind wanting more, trying to reach the very core of him. My hands part his legs and I push in further, willing my tongue to lengthen, going in deep. He screams in pleasure, a muted sound now, but nonetheless sweet beyond everything I might want. I do it again and again until he is silent and in little shocks, his hands pressing my head to himself, floating easily with me.

Instinct tells when he is ready, relaxed enough, and I pull out slowly, shedding my dress, my body adapted to merge with his. He opens his eyes, the red barely visible around his by pleasure diluted pupils, his gills and chest fluttering rapidly. I slowly undo his dress, letting it float away with mine, admiring his skin, the red marks I can draw on it with the tip of my nails.

He reaches for me and pushes in for a kiss, his tongue going deep, cutting himself on my teeth and immediately healing again, a deep kiss that chases his own taste and my own, now forever combined. He breaks and throws his head back in bliss, licking his lips and I know what he feels now, the rightness of the emotion. I bow down and press a kiss over the thin skin covering his heart, humming to myself.

And then I cannot wait any longer and I turn him with a sigh that echoes for miles, pulling him back against me by his hips, his head falling back onto my shoulder. I do not ask whether he is ready, knowing this has to be, now, the fulfillment of marriage - the creation of life.

The sacrifice to the ocean, a gift of seed and fertility and union.

I line up and press in, feeling him yield to me, slowly, torturously, my girth beyond his previous experience. He groans and comments on it, in the shivering clicking that is our language under water now. “You are much bigger than he was.” I hum, softly biting his neck, pressing in further, inch by inch, until I have fully conquered him, taking his shaking form into my arms. I answer slowly, pulling back out at a slow pace. “And what you will receive will be different as well. “ My hands drop down to his stomach, spreading with both hands. “And grow more rapidly, if legend may be believed.” I press him back onto me, enjoying the way he presses in around me, the way his limbs shiver. My lips nip on his shoulder, need gathering deep in my gut. “You will bear my children several times a year.” He groans and I pull out and push right back in, more quickly now, making him moan, tipping over into ecstasy once more. “This will be our reality.” I take him then, in rolling motions, rapidly, feeling myself grow even bigger, his seed given off freely in intervals, clouding the water around us.

I fold his arms with my own as I feel my own excitement peak, my legs keeping his in place, my tail binding us together. I push forward one last time, all the way in and then I am stuck, his body locked around me and he screams in agonized pleasure as his nerves sing, his body receiving me, my seed filling him, an endless pulsing push against his very core, the pleasure so intense I bite down to counterpoint it, keeping him tightly speared on twin sensations, the light behind my eyes drowning out everything else.

Time passes.

He shudders to completion from time to time, his fingers holding onto my arms without strength, gills fluttering softly. He is mewling constantly, the contractions of his orgasms milking me, triggering more of mine, a seemingly endless circle of almost brutal pleasure.

The water suspends us, buffeting us, diluting reality in iridescent pleasure.

When I come back to myself it is dark.

Night has fallen and his body is cool in my arms, his heart at a sedate pace. He is humming softly, his eyes slits, watching the distant sparkle of stars through the calm surface of the sea above us. I withdraw my teeth, making him sigh, my tongue licking the wound until it closes.

And then I withdraw, slowly, his body locking down as I leave him, closing off and I know he is carrying my offspring now, soon to be released into the sea, likely triggering another ... breeding. I loosen my limbs around him, my left hand reaching down to stroke along his stomach and he sighs, twisting a bit back to look at me. “What will I bear for you?”

I smile, stroking the skin. “Whatever the sea might need. Or so legend has it. You are my bride now, and I am the Water God. Our pleasure will bring whatever might be needed.” You smirk, pressing a quick kiss to his nose, making him laugh. “One day, the sea will need an offspring, a new Water God.” Your grin turns lewd and you can see the effect in his pupils, feel it in the way he undulates against you. “For now, these... pregnancies will be short, quick intervals of intense pleasure followed by birth to give back the life we took when we made you my bride.”

He frowns, looking back at me, and I turn him around, my tail pushing him to me. “The life we took? I thought I was only mutating?”

I laugh softly, pulling his legs up and around my hips, his arms around my shoulders so I can press a kiss to his throat, my hands roaming his body. “I am a God, Hannibal. We will live for a long time.” I kiss him, enjoying the way he takes his own pleasure in my mouth, the way he licks my teeth. I break the kiss and grin, watching the besotted expression spread on his face, briefly wondering if it might be the same on my own. Oh who am I kidding, I know it is. “It’s a circle of life, Hannibal. The life that burns in you now to match my time has to be returned, bit by bit.”

He hums, nodding to himself and then he pushes his nose forward, biting softly at my lips. “Well, I’m glad it’s so pleasurable then.”

I smirk, but a bit wryly, my tone apologetic. “Birth is still birth, I am afraid. Though the life we give back will be much smaller and quicker in development.” I consider for a moment. “It might even be nice, all things considered, and especially compared to the mortal births.”

He shrugs, leaning back to watch the stars again, his expression awestruck. His tone clicks amused and far away, softly wondering. “And until then? And the next time you totally destroy my brain and body with pleasure?”

I lay my head onto his chest, listening to his heart, soft movements of my tail keeping us in place. I take my time answering, finding peace between the beats, knowing I will have to feed him soon if the little sounds in his body are anything to go by. I wonder what he will like to eat, if we will venture onto land after all. Or if his tastes are more direct now, for the delicacies the sea has to offer and which I prefer, most of the time.

When I finally speak I mean every word, and I surprise myself with them again, my voice brittle. “Let me show you the world. We can be whoever we want to be. Wherever we want to be. The sea is everywhere and we are not bound to it.” I swallow. “I can show you so much.”

I lift my head, remembering ancient teachings, frowning slightly. “But, we must not be parted for more than two-days time, Hannibal, or we will forget each other. And we will slowly loose our gifted lives.” Something tickles the back of my mind, settles deep in my gut and I want to ignore it but my voice turns imploring now, needing him to understand. ”We would become part of the world we are in at that point. Mortals on land, fish at sea.” I lick my lips. “We would loose each other, always dissatisfied and disillusioned by what life has to offer.”

He lifts his head and comes up to meet me in a kiss, his word a whisper, harsh and full of promise. “Never.” He bites into me, forcefully, his blood tinging the water around us red, matching the color of his eyes. “I would find you again, Will. Always.” He hesitates, his words a vow if there ever was one. “And then I would make sure you would fall for me and into the sea with me once more.”

I close my eyes and let him kiss me until our words do not matter anymore, my soul aflame and yet conversely at peace, willing the foreshadowing away.

The future is an undiscovered country after all, filled to the brim with anything I might possibly want, especially this one, right here, in my arms.

**Why-ever would I possibly want to spend time apart?**


End file.
